


Learning Curve III

by twinsarein



Series: Learning Curve 'Verse [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doesn’t get along too well with Oliver, Clark comes up with away to give him a distraction during a function they have to attend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fruitbat00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbat00/gifts).



Lex walks around the party at Queen Industries, all too aware of his sore, filled ass as he mixes and mingles with the elite crowd. Normally he avoids parties thrown by Oliver, given their past history at Excelsior, especially since their relationship has not evolved much since then. However, Clark is assigned to cover the event, and he’d invited Lex to attend with him.

Actually, invited might be too soft a word. He told Lex he wanted him to come with him. When he protested, citing Oliver’s past behavior for his reason, Clark said he would make sure that Lex was distracted enough to ensure anything Oliver said wouldn’t bother him.

The evening is more than half over, and Lex has to admit that it’s working. Even though the tuxedo he’s wearing is custom made of the finest material, the fabric rubs against his sore ass whenever he moves. Especially since Clark hadn’t let him don any underwear.

That, and the plug in his ass, combine to make sure much more of Lex’s attention is on what happened earlier this evening, in their apartment, than here at this party. Oliver will seek him out, and all Lex has to do is shift from one foot to the other to flash on himself being naked, flat on his back, his hands hooked under his knees to pull his lower body up and back.

Oliver has been seeking him out to needle much less tonight than other nights, and Lex knows its because of the lack of his usual response to Oliver’s taunts. It’s a refreshing change from how these functions usually go. Even better, his father isn’t here to add to the situation.

At the thought of his father, Lex can feel his erection going down. Since Clark had ordered him to stay hard for the duration of the party, Lex deliberately tightens his ass. Feeling cascades through his body and Lex has to bite back a moan as memories assail him.

Memories ff being in a position that totally exposes his ass and hole to Clark - who used what looked like a paint stirrer to spank his ass with, except it was more flexible. The pain of it was bright and sharp and had Lex trying pull his legs back further, expose himself more.

With each spank, Lex could feel his ass getting hotter, redder, could feel the whorled skin at his center fluttering open. When that happened, Clark would spank directly over his hole once or twice, and then rub the instrument directly over the puffy skin until his hole closed back up.

Sometimes Clark would put on a touch of super speed, so the hits would blend into each other, and Lex would feel them even after Clark slowed down. At one point after he’d stopped the spanking, Clark had slipped a cock ring around Lex’s turgid length, and that’s when he’d told him that he’d have to find a way to stay hard at the party.

Lex had worried about the bulge that would show clearly through his tailored pants, especially as he had been ordered to be sans underwear, but Clark had strapped his erection down. Even now, walking around, it is one more reminder of earlier. Whenever he moves, his erection rubs against his leg, the strap biting into it just a little.

Suddenly, a hand clamps down on his shoulder, and Lex is spun around. His back hits a wall, and he has to stifle a gasp as his abraded ass comes into contact with the hard surface. He has to bite back a moan as well, when the contact thrusts the butt plug deeper inside of him. Lex can’t hide the sudden color in his cheeks at the influx of desire he experiences, but he does shutter his eyes when he realizes Oliver had been the one to grab him.

Having absolutely no interest in anything Queen has to say, Lex lets himself get lost in the memories of earlier again. Having the butt plug jostled brings to mind how Clark had put it there.

**********************

After his spanking, Lex had been able to tell his hole was winking open and closed, wanting something to fill it. From his position between Lex’s thighs, Clark could easily see everything, and always seemed to know what Lex wanted without Lex having to say a word. Although, he often made Lex spell it out.

This time, he hadn’t. Before Lex’s hole could tighten up again, Clark had laid down the spanking tool he’d been using, leaned over and bit down on the sensitive skin of Lex’s rim. Not hard, but Lex had still howled as the fire in his ass spread up and down his entire nervous system.

The pleasure-pain of it had Lex’s orgasm building fast, but before anything could happen, Clark had clamped a cock ring onto him. Lex considered swearing, and was about to start, but Clark had pulled his body up, until only Lex’s shoulders and head were still on the bed. After that, Lex hadn’t had any words left in him as Clark had started to use every part of his mouth on Lex’s ass. One sensation had blended into another, until Lex couldn’t tell if Clark had been using tongue, teeth, or lips.

His face buried between Lex’s thighs, Clark hadn’t come up for a breath for five minutes, and by the time he did, Lex had been a writhing, sweaty, incoherent mess. Clark still hadn’t been done, though. Letting Lex’s body down a little, but still holding his hips off the mattress, Clark had speared into him in one swift thrust. Having already become aware of Clark’s impressive speed, Lex no longer wondered when he’d found the opportunity to cover his cock with lube.

The glide in had been smooth and effortless, and all Lex could do was clench his hands into the sheets and ride out the waves of pleasure he always felt at being filled by Clark. Clark hadn’t been gentle, had probably known that Lex wouldn’t even register anything less than the rough fucking Clark had given him. Feeling the slap of flesh against his sore ass, the jab of Clark’s cock as it caught on his rim when Clark would pull all the way out before slamming back in.

When Clark had finally started to come, he’d lifted Lex onto his lap and melded their lips together. As Clark had filled one part of Lex with his come, he’d filled Lex’s mouth with his tongue. He’d continued to kiss Lex until his cock softened and slipped from Lex’s body. He hadn’t let any of his come escape, however, as he’d immediately pushed the plug inside.

Lex’s entire body had felt like a single sensitized nerve at that point, and he’d gasped at the stretch of it. Clark had told Lex that now he didn’t need to worry about Oliver at the party, that his job for the evening was to stay hard, and that was all he had to worry about.

***************

Tuning back into the present, Lex realizes that Oliver is still jabbering at him. The words just wash over him, and Lex smiles at the proof that he doesn’t need worry about Oliver anymore. His insults have ceased to matter. Clark is what’s important in his life, now. Well, Clark and Lex’s own struggle to get his life back on track. Everything else is truly superfluous. As the realization sinks in, Lex smiles.

Abruptly, Oliver stops talking and stares at him strangely for a few seconds. “What is wrong with you. Did your daddy finally slap what little sense you had right out of your bald, shiny head?”

As wonderful as the memories Clark had given him are, Lex decides he doesn’t need to hide behind them anymore. “I’m just realizing that I don’t care if I’m your verbal punching bag. None of your insults have any truth in them. If you need to work out your guilt on me, you go right ahead.”

Oliver jerks back from him a little, and he sputters a time or two before he gets any words out. “Guilt? What do I have to feel guilty about? Not that it matters, as I don’t need your permission to do anything; plus, I’m not the one who dances at the end of Lionel Luthor’s strings.”

Twisting his lips into a small smirk, Lex widens his eyes in disbelief. “Neither do I, anymore, but I don’t care if you believe me. As to guilt - you have no memory of Duncan?”

As Oliver’s face blanches white, Lex nods his head. “Yeah, I thought so. I’m not absolving my own culpability in the matter, but you and your friends can be held responsible too, and that has been eating you alive for ten years. I’ve started to come to some sort of peace over it, so if you need to alleviate your guilt by pitching barbs at me, go right ahead. At least then you’ll be leaving some other poor bastard alone.”

Lex is pretty sure that’s shock widening Oliver’s eyes, and he gets a kind of glee from the fact that he seems to have rendered his former schoolmate speechless. Storm clouds are gathering in Oliver’s eyes, though, and Lex figures he’s going to try and deflect everything Lex has said with a spate of veiled and unveiled insults.

He doesn’t get the chance. Clark appears at Lex’s side, and encircles part of Lex’s upper arm with one of his large hands. “Everything all right, Lex?”

Turning a smile on Clark, Lex nods his head. “Yes, everything is fine. Oliver and I were just chatting. Did you speak to everyone you were sent to talk to?”

Waving his digital recorder at Lex, Clark gives his assent. “Are you ready to go?”

After looking at Oliver dismissively, Lex moves away from the wall, Clark still holding his arm. Before they’d gone more than a few steps, Clark lets go and turns back to Oliver. He steps right in to Oliver’s body, bending to speak in his ear. Lex feels momentarily jealous, before he reminds himself he has no reason to be. Clark would never hurt him in such a way.

Watching the exchange avidly, Lex sees surprise wash over Oliver’s face, and then blushing speculation before he steps back with a violent shake of his head, brushing Clark away as he does so.

Turning back to Lex, Clark joins him quickly, and they walk to the elevator, together. Lex waits until they are descending, alone, to satisfy his curiosity. “What did you say to him?”

The predatory smile that crosses Clark’s faces makes Lex shiver in a good way, but also makes him feel a little sorry for Oliver. “I told him if he ever wants the anger spanked out of him, to give me a call and I’d hook him up with someone.”

Shock, and then delight, surprise a genuine laugh out of Lex, and he can’t remember the last time that had happened. Of course, he’d never had much to laugh about in his life, either. “You did, didn’t you? You’re incredible, Clark. It looked like he said no, but from the expression on his face, you might be getting a phone call sooner than you think.”

Clark shrugs minutely. “I’ve learned to trust my instincts about things like this, as you know, and I seldom turn out to be wrong.” Turning fully towards Lex, Clark puts a strong arm around him and jerks him flush against his body. “Enough about Oliver Queen. Did you stay hard for me? Even through all of that?”

Lex gasps as Clark’s free hand reaches around and jostles the butt plug. Moving it in and out, then adding a twisting motion that tears a moan from Lex’s throat. “Yes. God! After everything you did to me earlier, there was no way I was going to do anything except stay hard. The slightest movement had my cock twitching against that strap.”

Arm tightening a little more, Clark pulls Lex up for a toe-curling kiss. When he pulls back, Lex is gratified to see that Clark looks almost as affected as Lex feels by the emotion that had flowed between them during the kiss. “Good.” Clark has to stop and clear his voice, the huskiness in his voice making Lex’s cock twitch yet again. “Good, Lex. I can’t tell you how impressed I am with what you did tonight, both for me and with Oliver. I think it’s time to go back to our place and reward you.”

The praise washes through Lex pleasantly, as he’s so unused to receiving any. The thought of Clark’s reward has a different, more intense heat surging through him. Since he can’t think of a single reason to refuse or argue, as soon as the elevator doors open, he strides with as much dignified haste as possible to their car.


End file.
